An electronic device may include several software applications. A user may interact with a given software application using a graphical user-interface (GUI). A GUI may include different visual elements that facilitate interaction with the software. For instance, a GUI of a form-based application may include various widgets such as text, text fields, buttons, list boxes, and checkboxes, which can be filled out, selected, and clicked. A user may click a “Submit” button, for example, causing the GUI to disappear and another different GUI to appear that may include more text fields, more information, more buttons, or new items in different places.